


Ereri NSFW Weekend Bash 2016

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Frottage, Lawyer Eren, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, car mechanic Levi, chapter 2: bottom Levi, chapter 3: bottom Eren, fluff and dorky bickering, more sex on a car, super cheese fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Ereri nsfw weekend bash on tumblr.<br/>Day 1: Foreplay<br/>Day 2: Top Eren<br/>Day 3: Top Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoHaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoHaru9/gifts).



“Levi!” Mike shouted from the office.

“What?” Levi shouted back. He was stuck elbows deep in the bowels of a very poorly maintained Fiesta and in a suitably foul mood.

“The marten called again.”

“What the fuck? Again?”

“Yeah, well. Stuff like that happens. And this time, he can’t start the car. probably the ignition wires.”

Levi sighed. “Fine, whatever. Send Connie with the tow truck.”

“Can’t. He’s bringing that oldtimer up north. Won’t be back till evening.”

Levi gave up trying to wrench free a rusty screw nut and walked over to the office, wiping his oily hands on a rag. He already knew where this was heading, aber he wasn’t going to play it easy on Mike. So he leaned in the doorway, but refused to look up at his boss, focusing on his nails instead.

“Connie can pick him up tomorrow then.”

Mike leaned back in his chair. “Sadly, no. It’s super urgent and he needs his car tomorrow morning.”

“He can take a rental.”

“Levi. This is one of our best customers.” Mike tried, and failed, at sounding sternly.

“So you suggest I pay a house visit? Do you know how ridiculous that is? We’re a fucking workshop, not some family doctors.”

Mike tried a different approach and took on a pleading note. “If you go there now you’re done for the day. I take over with the Fiesta. Anything else?”

Levi snorted. “Actually, you should know better than me, you’re the boss here. That SUV over there is in for new brake linings. I think you can handle that, big boy.” 

He dropped the rag on Mike’s desk and stalked off to collect his things. House visit for a beech marten-maimed car, really. Mike was far too soft on his customers. Although in this special case, he had to admit, he had a little soft spot for the customer as well.

Eren had first come in with his metallic black GT86 about three months ago with a flat tire. As the car was still shiny new, that was one of the few circumstances that might lead someone astray from their authorised repair shop. Levi had eyed the car with approval, the owner even more so - there was no denying it, the guy was strikingly good looking - and had toned down his usual foul mouth a bit. Which had led to a little flirting, but sadly the tire was repaired in a matter of minutes. Eren had payed, insisted on shaking his dirty hand, and waved as he drove off, supposedly never to return again.

Surprisingly, he had turned up again a week later. Something was wrong with the washer system, and their workshop was right on his way to work, if they could have a look at it? Levi had quickly established that one of the tubes was damaged, possibly by a marten, and replaced it.

After that, Eren came in regularly. His car seemed to suffer under a particularly aggressive marten. No tubes and cables were safe from its sharp little teeth. Levi had tried his best in repairing, had put in extra insulation and lining, even done some internet research and (unsuccessfully) suggested putting in some chicken wire on the bottom of the engine. They had discussed methods of alarms and (jokingly) electrocution, moving the car, securing the garage etc.

Levi had gotten used to the tall man leaning next to him, watching closely and commenting while clutching a mug of Mike’s coffee. Well, he didn’t as much watch the progress in itself but Levi, eyes raking shamelessly over his muscle-tank and workpants clad form, and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to mind. If Eren ogled him in sweaty and oil-stained clothes, hair held back by a bandana, then he could certainly ogle Eren in his designer suits (which did an impressive job at hugging his perfect ass just right).

Despite the frequent visits Eren paid the workshop, and despite all the eye-fucking and innuendo nothing else had happened so far. Eren had never tried to touch him, and Levi sure as hell wouldn’t lay a hand on a thousand dollar suit with oily fingers, although everything in him itched to do so. Not only was Eren damn appetizing, but actually fun and easy to talk to, and he had no snobby rich kids attitude.

So maybe, Levi pondered as he lugged his toolbox into his car, this was a chance of getting to a more personal level, away from Mike’s and Connie’s prying eyes. He drove to the adress Mike had given him - it was in fact not far from the workshop - and found a small and neat town house with adjoining garage. The door was open, and Levi pulled into the driveway.

Eren came out to greet him, and Levi felt he was having a near death experience with the way his heart missed some beats and made up for it with furiously hammering against his ribcage, and the air pressed out of his lungs.

If he had thought Eren looked already perfect in his finely tailored suits, damn was he wrong. Replace the suit with snug, faded jeans and an equally snug, worn out concert tee. Add to that a five o’clock shadow, and carelessly tousle the normally well-groomed brown hair, and you had a sight that would let Brad Pitt and his Hollywood buddies weep in envy. 

Levi got out and simply nodded a hello, not trusting his voice enough yet to let out more than a pathetic squeak, and retreaved his toolbox from the trunk. Eren must have taken his silence for annoyance, because he looked taken aback and immediately started to babble.

“Hello Levi, thank you so much for coming over! I’m so sorry I have to trouble you like this, but this time the little bastard must have gone for the ignition wire, I couldn’t start the car, and I have this really really important meeting tomorrow morning, really I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do, and I feel awful although Mike told me you wouldn’t mind…”

Meanwhile, Levi had walked over to the GT86, whose bonnet was already propped up. Inwardly, he smirked at the fact that this was an instant reaction of 99% of all car owners if something didn’t work - they opened the bonnet and stared inside, even when they knew bugger all about cars, maybe in the hope of some neon sign miraculously popping up, saying “damage here”. He leaned over the engine and quickly located the ignition wire, which indeed looked damaged. 

Damaged in the way he had gotten used to seeing.

He straightened up and pulled off his sweat-soaked muscle top, and Eren’s stream of words was cut off aruptly with a sharp inhale. Levi turned to him with a smile.

“Sorry. It’s fucking hot today. Could you get me a glass of water please?”

Eren nodded and scampered off obediently, and Levi used the time he had to examine the work bench that set at the side wall. Amidst other tools, he spotted what he had been looking for, and pocketed the small pliers. When Eren returned, Levi was already bent into the engine compartment again and busy removing the damaged wire. He wiped his brow and thanked Eren for the water with the warmest smile he could manage. His reward was an adorable blush that creeped over Eren’s tanned cheekbones. The brunet dropped his gaze, which was probably a mistake, since now he stared right at Levi’s exposed, sweat-glistening torso. He swallowed and absently licked his lips before quickly looking aware, cheeks on fire.

Levi drained the glass and nudged it back into Eren’s hands before he set back to work. All of a sudden, he felt conversational.

“So, Eren, you said before you’re a lawyer, but I can’t help it, you just don’t have that sleazy air about you one would expect. And judging by your car and your house, you must be a big shot, huh?”

Behind him, Eren hesitated a moment before speaking, but when he did, Levi could hear a smile in his voice.

“To be honest, the car and the suits are for showing off, yes. The people I have to deal with… what they respect is money and influence, and they wouldn’t take me seriously otherwise. But I don’t really earn my money that way. You could say I’m a rich brat, so I can afford to work for a minimum, or pro bono. I spend most of my time acting for people who have problems with slumlords, or harrassing bosses. Sueing empoyers for discrimination, or the breaking of laws on the protection of the environment.”

Levi had turned to him again, eyes wide, and Eren scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Erm. Yeah. Sorry I make it sound like I’m applying for some kind of Good Person Award.”

“No, that’s totally amazing”, Levi replied. He checked the connections one last time and closed the bonnet.

“You’re using your money to help other people, that’s not something you find every day. I already thought you were a nice guy before, but I’m impressed.”

He sat back on the bonnet and crossed his arms, lost in thought for a moment. Then a mischievous glint lit up in his grey eyes.

“I’d say I would be completely smitten… if I didn’t already know your dirty little secret.”

Eren gaped, shocked, speechless. Slowly, Levi took the pliers out of his pocket and toyed with it, his gaze not leaving Eren’s.

“You know, I was mildly suspicious right from where you first turned up with the damaged washer tube. It looked weird. And then you kept coming in, and although martens are said to be attracted to new cars especially because of the strong smell, it was unusual to have such a pesky little bastard. Plus it never aimed for the same thing twice, always for something different. In conclusion… wouldn’t it have been a lot less hassle to just ask me out on a date?”

“Ah, you could say so, yes. But I just didn’t know how to end this charade and fess up, you know? Every time I lost my nerve and thought you’d laugh at me for having such a cliché crush, or that I’m just after your body, well I’m certainly after your body, a lot, but it’s not just…”

Levi silenced him by snaking a hand around his neck and drawing him down to his eye level until they were only inches apart.

“You needn’t have worried, Eren. How could I reject you? You’re smart, amusing, nice, determined and hot as fuck. Now, I would have loved to go through all the dating and getting to know you stuff first, but to be honest I have waited a little too long to be thinking with anything but my cock now. What about you? These jeans are doing an awful job at hiding you’ve been half hard since I arrived.”

He let his lips brush past Eren’s jaw lightly, and the brunet instantly melted against him with a sigh, leaning his hands on the hood on either side of Levi’s hips. Levi took his time gently mouthing along his jawline and neck, savoring every shaky exhale and the other man’s fluttering heartbeat against his chest. Eren’s skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, but together with his faint cologne it blended to an enticing, warm aroma. Finally, he found the courage to tilt his face to Levi, an insecure expression in his eyes that made him look like an endearing oversized puppy. He kissed the corner of Levi’s mouth tentatively and slowly worked his way to the middle until their lips met fully. It started as a tender kiss, all soft brushing of lips, before it gradually deepened. Levi’s hand still rested on Eren’s neck and his thumb caressed the jawline, while his other hand lay on the brunet’s hip and fought the urge to cup his ass. 

Then Eren’s tongue flicked lightly against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in invitation, and when their tongues finally met Levi’s hand moved on its own accord, gripped Eren’s hip tighter and pulled him close. Eren was more than half hard by now, and his erection pressed wonderfully against his own, and Levi was near getting lost in all the sensation when outside a car horn blared.

Levi drew back, panting, pulse raging in his ears.

“Garage door”, he managed. Eren looked confused for a second, then in realisation he turned around, flicked on a light switch and pulled the door down. The look on his face when he came back made Levi’s cock twitch in anticipation. He lay back on the bonnet and pulled Eren down with him, unable to suppress a little moan as their hips ground together. Eren’s mouth was on his again, more daring this time, more passionate, wet and hot and perfect. 

Levi’s hands ran all over Eren’s back, hitching up his shirt to explore smooth skin that stretched over taught muscles. They flexed and stretched as his hips rolled slowly into Levi, and fuck did it feel good. 

“Fuck, this feels good”, Eren’s voice murmured in his ear. He mouthed a line up Levi’s neck and gently sucked on his earlobe.

“You have no idea how much I thought about you”, Levi replied in a low voice. He cupped Eren’s ass with both hands and canted his hips up, and Eren gasped.

“Oh, I think I do. I’ve jerked off to you plenty of times. Every time I stood next to you I wished I could fuck you right there and then, or kneel down and suck you off.”

“Shit, Eren… did those fantasies involve getting fucked by me too, by any chance?”

Eren’s grin was positively filthy.

“Those were my favorites… with you fucking me against a wall or letting me ride your dick into the sunset.”

His hand skimmed down Levi’s torso and palmed his groin, and Levi arched into the touch. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Then they dipped below the waistband, but then hesitated.

“Okay?” Eren asked.

Levi grinned. “More than okay.”

Eren pulled down his pants and boxers reverently.

“Wow, Levi. Beautiful. Like everything about you.”

Levi was about to give a snappy retort, but Eren’s hand around his dick let all coherent thoughts dive for cover. Eren’s thumb circled the head and spread precum before he started slowly pumping the shaft. Levi’s head fell back, and this time he didn’t suppress the moans. He wanted Eren to hear how good he felt.

And he wanted him to feel good as well. Levi reached down, opened Eren’s jeans impatiently and pushed it down. Eren’s cock was hard and flushed, the tip glistening. Levi was just about to wrap his fingers around it when he remembered that his hands were grimy.

“Oh fuck! Shit, Eren, can I…”

“Sshh, don’t worry”, Eren whispered and moved between his legs, bringing their cocks together.

“Next time we’ll plan a little better and you can touch me as much as you want. For now, let me do this.”

He rocked down on Levi and wrapped his hand around both of them. They both moaned at the wet gliding, and Levi pulled Eren in for another kiss. He sucked at his bottom lip and let his tongue dance along it , and Eren opened his mouth for him to delve in greedily.

The heat in the closed garage was suffocating, and they were both drenched in sweat. Eren’s shirt clung to him. His hand picked up pace, and their mixed precum pooled on Levi’s stomach.

Levi was burning up. Lust rushed through his veins in waves, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. His legs were locked around Eren’s waist, and he rutted into his hand and against his cock. The confined room was filled with filthy wet noises and their gasps and moans, accompanied by the soft creaking of the car’s shock absorbers.

They broke off their kiss, and Levi could see in Eren’s face that he was just as gone as himself. His lips were swollen and his hair a mess, and he had never looked more beautiful. 

Eren licked and kissed his way down to Levi’s chest, and Levi cried out when he found one of his sensitive nipples and gently sucked at it.

“Eren, too much, gonna come, gonna come”, he groaned in desperation, and Eren looked up at him with lust-blown eyes.

“Go ahead and come for me, Levi”, he said and closed his mouth on the hardened nub again while his thumb swept another maddening circle around the head of his cock, and Levi felt his climax building fast.

His fingernails dug into Eren’s back and his whole body tensed in a silent scream as he spilled over Eren’s hand and his own stomach, painting his skin in streaks of white.

Eren let go of his softening dick and fisted himself fast, and it took him only a minute before he tensed and came with a soft cry and made his attribution to the mess. Then he wrapped up Levi in his arms, not heeding that his was smearing sweat and come all over his shirt.

They lay on the car, hugging close, regaining their breath and coming down from their highs. Levi was the first to break the blissful silence.

“Sorry to ruin the moment, Eren, but I swear this bonnet is hard as fuck and kills my back. And on a side note, I would really appreciate a shower now. Like, really really appreciate. And please tell me you have a connecting door to your house so i don’t have to march across your lawn to your front door butt-naked.”

*****************

“Could you fix the car yesterday, Levi?” Mike asked the next morning.

“Sure, why shouldn’t I?” Levi snapped.

“Because when I drove home in the evening I went past Eren’s house and your car was still in the driveway. I thought you might have some problems.”

“Let’s just say I hunted down a big ass beech marten. Sorry, but you might have lost a customer. I think Eren’s car is safe from further assaults now.”

“Damn, I had really gotten used to seeing him around.”

“Oh, I could bet you’ll be seeing him again”, Levi muttered and smirked before he turned back to his work, whistling.


	2. Day 2: Top Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the NSFW Ereri Weekend Bash.  
> Day 2: bottom Levi (do not read if you are uncomfortable with that).

“You look stunning when you’re not in your formal workwear.”

Levi took a step back and scowled.

“Are you trying to fuck with me, lawyer? Because in this case I’m off again.”

Eren laughed and snatched his wrist to pull him into the house.

“Aw, don’t be like that. I’ve only ever seen you in muscle tank and work pants.” He embraced Levi and kissed him. “And naked”, he added in a low murmur.

“And that makes it such a surprise that I can look neat and clean once in a while?”

“Nope. And it’s no surprise that your casual wear looks better than mine.”

Which was the truth. Eren’s idea of casual, when he was not forced to wear suits, seemed to be “as scruffy as possible”. Right now he wore faded sweatpants and a Superman t-shirt. Levi had efficiently scrubbed off all diesel smell and grime, and was dressed in black jeans and an immaculately pressed boatneck. The light grey color complimented his black hair and grey eyes beautifully.

Eren could have happily stayed in the hallway and stared down at Levi all evening. He could still hardly believe that after months of pining Levi had realised and accepted his feelings, although he had been an awful dork about it. He had always been confident, raised in a wealthy home and well aware of his merits, successful in his job, but something about this grumpy car mechanic had caught him off guard.

“So, are we going to stand here all evening, or do I get to see the rest of the place?” Levi teased.

“I only wanted to make sure you had enough time to appreciate all the beauty of my hallway. It is a very nice hallway, and I’m proud of it.”

“Yes it is, and now I’d love to appreciate your living-room. You promised me popcorn and a movie.”

“And I tend to keep my promises.” Eren kissed him once more, sweetly, and then took Levi’s hand to lead the way.

********************************

Well, so far I haven’t learned anything I didn’t already know from the yellow press. The man was a fucking genius, and fucking disgusting.”

They watched “Steve Jobs” on DVD, Eren stretched out on the sofa and leaning against the headrest, Levi lying on top of him, balancing the nearly empty bowl of popcorn on his stomach. Throughout the movie, he had fed Eren and cracked jokes, but now he was growing restless. Eren took that as cue that his thoughts were drifting elsewhere, and he couldn’t say he’d mind. He wrapped one arm more tightly around Levi’s chest and started pressing kisses to his neck. Levi tilted his head back and captured his lips in a kiss, and soon they were making out languidly, tongues sliding against each other. Eren’s fingers found the raven’s nipples and circled them lazily, and Levi shuddered with a little gasp.

Then Levi withdrew, set the bowl pointedly on the table and turned around, fixing Eren with a burning gaze as he crawled on top of him.

“I just hope you’re popping that boner for me and not for Steve”, he smirked and palmed the bulge in Eren’s sweatpants.

“I’m truly hurt that you even need to ask”, was the - rather breathless - reply.

Levi leaned close and licked a stripe up his throat.

“Don’t forget, I have to catch up for yesterday. I’d like to get my hands and mouth all over you, Eren.” He accompanied his words by slowly stroking Eren through his pants, the brunet panting and writhing underneath him.

“Y-yes, please”, Eren moaned and kissed him hungrily, licking into his hot, welcoming mouth. Levi’s hands dipped under the hem of Eren’s shirt and pushed it up, and it was unceremoniously pulled over his head and tossed aside. The sweatpants followed just as quickly, and Levi grinned filthily at the fact that Eren had chosen to go commando underneath.

Enraptured, Eren watched as Levi kissed his way down his body and settled between his legs. The hands that caressed his thighs were calloused, but their touch had nothing rough about it. It burned on his skin, drenching him in desire, but at the same time it felt like Levi´s fingers were mapping him out, reading his body, memorising everything in their path. Maybe it was just his perception, the idea that Levi worked with his hands and had come to see with his fingers as much as with his eyes. But when Levi started lapping up the precum from his crown and he felt he was going to fall apart, he felt reassuring fingers lacing together with his own.

Levi´s other hand held his cock by the base as his head descended upon Eren, his tongue swirling circles around the sensitive tip and prodding the foreskin. He took his time taking the cock in fully, pulling back several times and tugging gently at the foreskin with his lips. Encouraged by Eren´s deperate sounds, he bobbed his head at a leisurely pace and stroked the base with his hand.

Eren fought the urge to thrust up into Levi´s mouth and held on to his hand as he watched those lips moving up and down his shaft, cheeks hollowing as they sucked.Levi´s bangs hung in his face, partly obscuring his eyes which seemed to be closed in concentration. Suddenly Levi gazed up at him, and Eren saw they were clouded with lust.

Levi pulled off his cock, pressed a final kiss to the tip and crawled back up. His lips were pink and swollen and wet with saliva and precum. But his grin was positively shit-eating.

“Fuck, Eren, you look totally wrecked.” He grazed his teeth along Eren´s ear and whispered: “Much as I´d love to suck you off all night, I´d much rather have this amazing cock inside me and fuck me to oblivion.”

Eren flipped him around so fast the air left his lungs with a surprised “oomph”, but the grin never left his lips.

“Now if someone´s isn´t really eager here.”

“You have no idea, Levi”, Eren growled and started to pull at his shirt. Clothes flew haphazardly in every direction as two pairs of hands tugged and pulled impatiently. But then Levi´s expression sobered up.

“We, ah… should probably get some things first, so…”

This time it was Eren´s turn to grin, and he reached between the cushions and retrieved a lube bottle and condoms.

“Are you talking about this, maybe?”

Levi tried to scowl but failed. “You bastard, you planned to bang here right from the start?”

Eren shrugged nonchalantly. “I just thought it better to get prepared for banging just about anywhere in the house.”

“Even the garage?”

“Especially the garage. I couldn´t possibly watch you bend over cars for months without getting any ideas about it.”

“Fucking perv.” But there was no venom in it, and the way Levi cupped Eren´s cheeks to kiss him was sweet and gentle.

“Speaking of which…”, Eren bit his lip and looked a little insecure, “are there any… preferences or no-go´s I should know about?”

Levi groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. “Can we have this conversation another time, like, when I don´t feel like I´ll die if I don´t have your dick up my ass in the next two minutes? Fuck no”, he added when he saw Eren´s expression, “I didn´t mean it like that. I know it´s important, but seriously, at this point there´s not much you need to worry about. I´m not into spanking or choking or any kinky stuff, and although there are some things that I might not be opposed to exploring with you in the future, now is not the time for it.”

Eren was kneeling between his legs, and now Levi moved to straddle his lap.

“I just really, really want to feel you, Eren. No tricks, no special effects, if that´s okay with you.”

He wrapped his arms around Eren´s shoulders, and Eren relaxed visibly. His hands came up to circle Levi´s waist.

“Thank you, Levi.”

“You´re welcome. Now, are we good to go, then?”

Eren chuckled and laid Levi on his back again, spreading him out like a feast. And god, was he going to enjoy it thoroughly. He slicked his fingers up and wrapped his left hand around Levi´s dick as he circled the hole with his right index and forefinger. Levi relaxed into the cushions and watched him with hooded eyes. Eren briefly wondered about the playful smile on his lips until he pushed a finger in with surprisingly little effort. He glared.

“And you call me a fucking perv. Now at least I didn´t go ahead and played with my ass beforehand.”

Levi huffed a laugh but was cut off when Eren thrust his finger in all the way.

“Tell me, Levi. Did you think of me when you fingered yourself? Didi you think of my cock and how I´d fuck you and fill you up?”

Eren lowered his voice to a filthy murmur as he easily slid in a second finger and slowly pumped Levi´s length. Levi´s eyes fell shut and a fiery blush spread on his face and chest. His breathing was quick and labored, and little moans and gasps fell from his lips in the rhythm of Eren´s fingers.

There was only a short wince when Eren scissored his fingers and began massaging his walls in earnest to spread him open, adding more lube, more than he actually deemed necessary, but he wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible. His fingers slid in and out with ease now, and adding a third finger was no problem. His cock twitched in expectation of gliding into that deliciously wet, tight heat, but he waited patiently for Levi to be ready for him, to ask of him to give him what he needed.

Eren didn´t have to wait long. Levi twisted underneath him, caught between thrusting up into his hand and rutting his ass onto his fingers. He looked glorious, flushed and sweaty, hands fisted into a cushion behind his head, and when he opened his eyes they burned with passion.

“Eren, please… enough. Fuck me, please, I need you…”

Eren had expected him to make an order, or crack a joke, but hearing Levi literally pleading to get fucked froze him like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he leaned over Levi and kissed him sweetly.

“Sshh, it´s okay Levi, of course I will.”

He sat back on his haunches and quickly rolled a condom on.

“Look at how hard I am for you, I didn´t even have to touch myself to be all throbbing and leaking. God, I can´t wait to fuck your sweet ass.”

Levi placed a small cushion under his hips to lift his ass higher, and the breath hitched in his chest when Eren moved between his legs and lined his cock up. Eren pushed in slowly, eyes fixed on Levi´s face, looking for any signs of discomfort. He took it slow, waiting for Levi to adjust and stretch around him, and it took a couple of slow thrusts until he was fully sheathed. Levi´s hands dug into his shoulders, and his head fell back with a blissful moan.

“Fucking finally.”

“Same here. Shit, you feel so good, Levi, so tight and hot.”

Eren started moving at an easy pace now, thrusting deep and slow. Levi´s legs were around his waist and his hips came up to meet Eren in time. Time faded away and the senseless babbling of the TV was long forgotten. All that mattered was were their bodies, connected deeply and moving in unison, giving and receiving pleasure, and when Eren gazed into Levi´s eyes he saw not only physical desire but a warmth that made his heart ache. He leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss, and the new angle in which he rolled his hips now was rewarded with a small cry.

“Oh, seems like I´m onto something here”, he muttered and lifted one of Levi´s legs over his shoulder, surging forward.

“Feels good?” he asked as Levi cried out again, his fingers digging into Eren´s back almost painfully.

“Fuck, yes, right there Eren, oh god, fuck, so good”, was the shouted reply, and followed by a string of obscenities as Eren alternated between thrusting and pressing in deep and gyrating his hips in the place that made him go crazy. Levi´s tight heat sucked him in enticingly, and it was hard to focus on building him up and bringing him closer and closer to the edge instead of blindly pounding into him. His own arousal spiraled impossibly higher as Levi fell apart beneath him, and he felt he wasn´t going to last much longer.

One of Levi´s hands fell from his shoulder and fisted his neglected cock instead, and Eren joined him. Together, they stroked him in the rhythm of Eren´s thrusts, and Levi´s furrowed brow and his desperate cries told Eren he was incredibly close.

“Eren, I´m so close, please, make me come”, the words fell like a mantra from Levi´s mouth, and Eren wasn´t sure if Levi was even aware of saying them loud. He thumbed the slit at the tip of Levi´s cock and delivered some more thrusts to his prostate, and finally Levi let go and came with a shuddery cry, spilling over their connected hands. His ass clenched around Eren tightly, and he was almost there too.

Eren lowered Levi´s leg from his shoulder to go easy on him, and he whispered: “I´m sorry, Levi, I´m close too, can you bear with me?”

Levi nodded weakly and smiled, and Eren snapped his hips fast for the final stretch, Since he´d held back for so long, it only took a couple of thrusts and some whispered sweet praises from Levi to pull him over the edge. He climaxed so hard he was seeing stars, and he only hoped that the condom would hold all his spill because he suspected it he´d blown quite a load.

Whincing, he pulled out and discarded the condom - he had to get up on wobbly legs to reach the waste basket, and he took a mental note to place it closer to the sofa next time - and wiped Levi down gently with his t-shirt (“What are you doing, you moron, you´ll ruin it, use a towel for fuck´s sake”). Then he plopped back down onto the sofa, scooped Levi into his arms and threw a leg over his hips.

Levi grumbled about lying around butt-naked, sticky and sweaty on the sofa.

“Not my mistake if you get sweat stains all over it, don´t whine about it later.”

“Levi, all the sweating is done already, so there´s no point in moving really. And now stop your griping or I´ll kick your short ass out.”

Levi twisted around so he faced him.

“You won´t.”

“Oh? Don´t bet on it.”

“No, you won´t”, Levi repeated. “Because you still want to bang me on your car, and as long as I don´t agree to that, I´m safe from you kicking me out.”

Eren could have pointed out a lot of things, like that he was planning on spending a lot of time with Levi, preferably the rest of his life because he had never felt like this about somebody, but he didn´t want to spoil their bantering with hasty confessions.

“Geez, you´ve got me cornered there”, he said instead. “Plus, we didn´t get to watch the movie to the end, so we have to repeat that.”

“It´s so fucking boring that we´ll probably end up doing the same thing all over again.”

“I wouldn´t mind at all. Especially if it would involve your dick up my ass next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


	3. Day 3: Top Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last! The final chapter of the nsfw ereri weekend bash! Today: featuring top Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so I did it and wrote the much required car sex chapter. Well, tbh it's sex ON the car and not IN the car, since the fic features a sports car and I had no idea how to fit both of them in without resulting in serious injury and/or trauma, and stay half way credible (I mean come on, those things have no back seat to speak of, and no head space either XD)
> 
> I am awfully sorry this took me so terribly long, and I thank y'all for sticking around!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“Levi, shouldn’t I give you a hand with this?”

“No, it’s okay, Mike. My own fault that I forgot to put in the oil filter. I messed up and I fix it. The customer said he’d pick the car up tomottow first thing in the morning, didn’t he?”

“Yes, sure. Still, I’m not comfortable leaving you alone to work overtime.”

“Just fuck off home to your family, Mike. The less you stand behind me and talk my ears off , the quicker I’ll be done. I’ll lock up when I finish.”

The tall, bearded man gave in. He always did. Officially he was boss of the workshop, but he could hardly ever persuade Levi into doing something he wasn’t up to. Or, in this case, leaving something that he had set his mind on doing.

“Well, okay then. Make sure to switch on the alarm bevore you leave. See you tomorrow.”

Levi waited until he heard Mike’s car start and pull out into the street. Then he slammed the car hood shut. Of course he hadn’t forgotten the oil filter. He tidied up his tools and brought the spare filter back to the storeroom. In the washroom, he scrubbed his hands and arms and washed his face.

Then he waited for Eren.

They had been dating for some weeks now and passed the time in a state of blissful idiocy that made them literally insufferable for anyone else. Nearly every free minute was spent together, and when they were apart they were glued to their phones with cheesy grins plastered to their faces.

Their interests and hobbies turned out to be hilariously different. Eren tried to get Levi into playing Grand Theft Auto, but Levi had kept hanging around at the hairdresser and tattoo parlor and changing his looks, guffawing at the results. When Levi had dragged Eren to a Kaurismäki movie night, Eren had noisily emptied two bags of crisps and fallen asleep during The Match Factory Girl.

Despite that, the chemistry between them was great. Levi had never thought he would come to care so much for someone in such a short time, and if he wasn’t totally mistaken, Eren was just as gone as he was. Every touch, every gaze conveyed their feelings. Sometimes, he was scared by the way they communicated wordlessly. How they worked hand in hand when they cooked together, moving effortlessly like ballet dancers with years of practice. How he could sleep so much better when he was with Eren. How, when they embraced, his face fit in the crook of Eren’s neck as if it belonged there.

Their compability reached the bedroom too - although this was just a mere phrase, since they´d fucked on just about any vaguely horizontal surface in their homes and up against a fair amount of walls. Right after they´d sobered up enough after their first time they had had The Talk - admittedly late - and to their relief none of them harbored any kinks the other was completely grossed out with. They both owned some toys, but no leather gear or handcuffs lurked in their bottom drawers (“And I thought you lawyers were all pervs craving to be tied up behind closed doors.” “Shut up Levi.”). Eren was usually more straightforward and vocal, and he loved talking dirty. It drove Levi crazy, hearing those filthy words dripping enticingly from Eren´s lips like sweet sin, especially when he teased him to the brink of tears, making Levi writhe and beg. The best way to reduce Eren to a mindless puddle, however, was to pin him down and fuck him into the mattress. When Levi loomed above him, with a feral expression and a vice grip on his hips, Eren became a wantonly moaning mess, spreading his legs and screaming for more. 

Only one thing remained, though, that Levi felt hesitant about. It was Eren´s garage sex fantasies. Eren had admitted that after having jerked off to Levi´s working appearance for a couple of months the thought of bending him over a car hood left him dry-mouthed with lust. Or better still, getting bent over and manhandled himself. He´d been oddly shy about it (“I know, it´s so fucking cliché”) so they´d only treated is as a joke so far. For Levi, his workplace was just that - a workplace, and as erotic as the communal garbage dump. That was, until he picked up Eren at his office one day, and seeing Eren in all his professional glory, in his immaculate suit behind his tidy desk, suddenly called forth a very vivid image of himself being shoved into said desk and taken apart, papers flying every which way. He´d popped a very awkward - and thankfully undetected - boner at the time and tackled Eren right in the entrance once they got home. 

Today, it was stifling hot again, they hadn’t seen each other much for two days because Eren had been out of town for a court hearing, and Levi felt exceptionally horny. Around lunchtime, he made a decision. He got rid of his muscle tank and took a selfie, making sure to get a nice shot of his sweat-gleaming abs and the bulge in his pants. Then he sent the pic to Eren.

I missed you. Care to ruin a suit today, lawyer? - Levi

Oh god, Levi, you fucking tease. I’m in my office with a goddamn hard-on. - Eren

Come to the workshop after five. And don’t touch your dick. - Levi

Oh, fuck. - Eren

Exactly. - Levi

And now Levi paced the workshop. Now that he had made up his mind about Eren’s wish, he had to admit it really turned him on. He worried a bit about the technical details. but he just had to hope that enthusiasm would make up for any lack of comfort. If worse came to worst, they’d have to give it up and pick up things from there at home. And have something to laugh about later.

When Levi heard the familiar sound of the GT86, his heart sped up and his pants suddenly felt significantly tighter. He went to the driveway and waved Eren inside, then he hit the button for the roller shutter. Two days. He’d been two days without Eren, and he was done being without him. And with the way Eren practically flew out of the driver’s seat, he knew without a doubt that he felt the same. 

Finally, finally Eren was in his arms, Eren’s lips were on his and opened invitingly to his seeking tongue. Despite their arousal and impatience, it was a warm and sweet kiss, communicating all the I-missed-you’s and glad-to-have-you-back’s wordlessly. When they finally broke off, Levi leaned his forehead against the brunet’s, breathing in his scent. Eren was leaning against the car, half sitting on the bonnet, and Levi had moved between his slightly spread legs.

“Hi there.”

“Hi. What did you mean with ruining my…”

Eren’s words were cut off when Levi gripped the front of his shirt and ripped it apart. Buttons flew off in every direction. Levi lingered for a moment, searching Eren’s face for any sign of shock or disapproval. What he saw instead was burning desire, and when Levi curled his fingers around Eren’s tie to pull him down, the brunet licked his lips with a mischievous glint isin the eyes. Levi’s tongue found his, demanding entrance, and they kissed open-mouthed, sloppy. Levi’s hand grabbed the back of his head, the other splayed over his chest. His fingers found a perked nipple and rolled it, and Eren moaned into his mouth. Their hips pressed together, cocks throbbing, seeking friction.

Levi’s hand slid down over smooth skin to palm at Eren’s clothed erection, and he chuckled when he felt the already damp spot at the tip.

“I see you’ve been good and behaved.”

“Of course I did, you asked me to.”

“Was it hard?” Levi whispered into his ear and stroked him through the pants.

Eren panted and rocked his hips into the touch. “Fuck, yes… I didn’t get shit done this afternoon. All I could think of was your cock in me.”

“Oh? I wonder how that happened.”

Strong fingers unbuckled Eren’s belt, opened the button and zipper and pushed the pants down, along with the boxers. Eren’s cock bounced out of its confinement, hard and flushed and glistening wet.

“It must have been very hard for you.”

Levi’s fingers collected the precum flowing from the tip of Eren’s cock and started moving up and down the length. Eren arched his back, his hands scrabbled for purchase on the car’s smooth surface. Levi drank in the sight of him, sweating and disheveled, the torn shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders and baring his chest. Then, with a swift movement, he turned Eren around and pressed him against the car, grinding against his ass. Eren let his upper body drop to the hood with a loud moan and rutted back against Levi.

Levi leaned forward and gripped Eren’s hips hard.

“I guess you have everything in the car?”

“Glove compartment”, Eren managed to rasp back.

“Tssk. No ideal storage in this heat.”

“Says the man who invited me here without having anything himself.”

“Because I knew you horny shit would come prepared.”

Levi walked around the car to the passenger side and got condoms and lube out of the glove compartment. When he moved back behind Eren, the brunet watched him with hooded eyes and a smile. Levi placed the items on the hood and palmed Eren’s ass.

“Gonna fuck you so hard today, just like you love it… better get you nice and ready, hmm?”

His fingers fluttered towards Eren’s entrance, and Eren chuckled when he made a surprised sound.

“You only said not to touch my dick.”

“And that justifies shoving a butt plug up your ass before you drive here?”

Levi grabbed the flat base and twisted it, and Eren hissed.

“That eager to get filled up by me? I take that as a compliment.”

Levi started to slowly pump the toy, letting it slide in and out of Eren’s body, watching him stretch and twitch around the widest part and listening to his beautiful moans and whines. 

“Please, Levi, I want more… fuck me, please” was Levi’s cue to pull the plug out and replace it with his slicked up fingers. Stretched as Eren already was, he could slide in two easy enough, and he groaned at the perfect, tight heat that welcomed him eagerly. He thrust in hard and fast, twisted his fingers to find the spot that would make Eren go crazy, and the way Eren’s legs shook and he screamed when he did was simply divine.

Eren became even louder as he was stretched by three fingers, and more precum leaked from his cock and pooled on the hood. Levi’s own pulse was raging in his ears, and his cock was almost painfully hard. He was yearning, aching to be sheathed in this ass, and by the time he deemed Eren ready his own underwear was quite damp. 

Levi withdrew his fingers, and Eren mewled at the empty feeling. He turned his head to watch as Levi opened his pants and gave his cock a few leisurely pumps. Levi savored being regarded with such intense hunger and breathless anticipation. He smirked and made a teasing show of rolling the condom on and slicking himself up, fisting his cock with a low groan. Eren shot back by grabbing his own asscheeks and spreading them apart, exposing his stretched, quivering hole. He circled it with the fingers of his right hand, holding Levi’s gaze.

“Come on and fuck me already, Mr Mechanic”, he purred. “My ass is so ready for you cock, fill me up and make me scream.”

“Oh, I’m going to make you scream. Gonna fuck your greedy little hole till you beg me to let you come”, Levi murmured darkly in Eren’s ear and licked his mouth open to a bruising, searing kiss. Then he brushed the head of his cock over Eren’s hole and slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed. He knew Eren loved it when he went in in one go, relishing the burning stretch, and he was reweraded with a hoarse cry.

Eren was clenching and twitching around him in the most enticing way. and Levi waited patiently for him to relax, rubbed soothing circles into his sides. After a moment, he felt him relaxing and giving an experimental wriggle with his hips. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside and pushed back in, meeting considerably less resistance, and kept going with long, deep thrusts, until Eren begged him “harder, fuck me harder, please”.

Levi gripped Eren’s hips tight and pulled him back to meet his thrusts, picked up the pace and slammed in harder. With great foresight, he had jerked off earlier, because he knew otherwise he wouldn’t last long at this pace. Everything was friction and heat, and the workshop filled with the sound of skin on skin, his groans and gasps and Eren’s lewd cries. He snapped his hips viciously, his balls slapping against Eren’s, and he drove the brunet hard against the car.

The noises Eren made told Levi he was getting close. He pulled out, and Eren whipped his head around in confusion.

“It’s okay, all’s good”, Levi said as he kneeled down to take off Eren’s pants and underwear completely. Then he got back up, turned Eren around again and pushed him gently back against the car.

“Just wanna see your face while I fuck you. And I want to watch you coming all over yourself.”

Eren’s breath caught in his chest. He lay back on the hood, and lifted and spread his legs, putting himself on shameless display for Levi’s eyes. The pulse in his throat was racing, his skin was flushed and gleaming with sweat, and his hard cock arched in a proud curve towards his stomch, wet with precum. Levi hooked Eren’s legs over his elbows and pressed back in. By now he knew Eren’s body well enough, and he leaned forward, bending Eren nearly in half, and rolled his hips into every thrust. The effect was immediate.

“Oh fuck, Levi, yes, right there, oh god, please don’t stop!” Eren screamed, and Levi was happy to deliver. He ponded into Eren, and pleasure loomed higher and higher in him as he watched his lover writhe in ecstasy beneath him and listened to his moans and cries. He reached for Eren’s cock, but found his hand swatted away.

“Feels so good, Levi”, Eren panted, “so fucking good, `m so close, please, I wanna come on your cock”, and Levi nearly lost it right there and then, but he just held Eren’s thighs tighter - he be covered in bruises tomorrow - and doubled his efforts. Just thinking of being able to make Eren feel so good, to make him come with his dick untouched, was an immense turn-on.

And then Eren came, with seemingly every muscle in his body contracting, screaming Levi’s name again and again, and there was no way Levi could hold off any longer. Waver after wave of bliss washed over him as he released into Eren’s clenching heat.

Exhausted and covered in sweat, he collapsed on top of Eren, face pressed to his hammering heartbeat. Warm arms cradled his head, and he heard Eren whisper.

“Thank you.”

Levi managed a weak laugh. “You’re more than welcome, Eren. Shit, that was… amazing.”

He pulled out, took off the condom and knotted it off. Then he helped Eren sit up and embraced him. They kissed, warm and gentle, and Levi tried to put all his feelings into the kiss.

“Sorry about your shirt. And… are you okay? Do you hurt? Was I too rough on you?”

Eren smiled and carded his fingers through Levi’s hair.

“Levi. I’m okay. Really. You… I loved it. I like it when you’re rough on me. And I like it when you’re gentle. If you would ever do anythink I didn’t like, I would tell you. But if you have a problem…”

“No.” Levi shook his head. “No problem. Just… allow me to pamper you a little, okay? Now, let’s get you dressed, and I’ll drive you home, and we’ll have a nice shower, and then you better get prepared to get the living daylights cuddled out of you.”

“Agreed.” Eren kissed him again. “I never would have guessed you’d be the clingy type after sex, but I love it.”

“Who’s clingy?” Levi grumbled while he pciked up eren’s clothes. “I just want to make sure you don’t collapse on me. Just a safety measure. Don’t make too much of it. I am so not the clingy or mushy type.”

“Hm-hmm. That’s why you totally have no James Blunt cd’s.”

Levi only snorted in reply, but when Eren had fallen asleep that night, wrapped up in his arms, he hugged him even closer and whispered an inaudible “I love you” into messy brown hair. He dozed off, listening to Eren’s soft breath.

Clingy? Him? Fuck no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias to Ani who worked out the beauty scenario with me!
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
